Nuevo Comienzo
by SaikaOtaku4Ever
Summary: Sakura es una chica completa mente normal pero con una cierta obsesión con Death Note. Lirium es una bruja aburrida que juega a ser un shinigami. ¿Que pasara cuando Sakura y Llirium se encuentren?Lirium le dara una Death Notey la transportara alli¿Pero podra Sakura salvar la vida de su pesonaje favorito,el mejor detective del mundo,L?¿O lo vera morir nuevamente?
1. Prologo

**Este es mi segundo Fan Fic YaY! :3 (El de Luego de la batalla no es mio,es de una amiga que me pidió que la subiera) Este es otro Fic de Death Note (Estoy muy obsesionada con este anime:P).Okey, todos vimos Death Note (el que no lo vio se lo recomiendo) y se que a muchos no les gusto para nada el final, y a mi tampoco (Todos se mueren TwT) Entonces se me ocurrió darle un giro al anime… Espero que les guste :3 n.n :D ;D :P.**

Prologo: Nuevo Mundo

-Se acabó Light, todo termino… morirás aquí- dijo el shinigami viendo como Light, mal herido caminaba tratando de subir las escaleras de una vieja bodega.(N/A:No se lo en que lugar estaba pero pongo que es una bodega :P).

-Fue bueno mientras duro, juntos hicimos llevadero nuestro aburrimiento-Dijo Ryuk y saco una pluma y su Death Note –Bien Light ha sido interesante-. Ryuk empezó a garabatear el nombre de Light en su libreta y 40 segundos después Light, el mayor asesino que la historia conoció, recibió un ataque al corazón.

-L ,Light , Kira… has perdido- Ryuzaki repitió las mismas palabras que Near, desde las sombras. Poco a poco Light fue cerrando los ojos para que nunca vuelvan a abrirse, o eso era lo que pensaba el detective.

-Las cosas se volverán aburridas desde ahora-dijo el shinigami desde el tejado.

-Ja, ja ,ja ¿Quieres que vuelva las cosas interesantes de vuelta?-Reia una mujer de pelo blanco y ojos rojos carmesí con un gran vestido rojo y negro como los de la época victoriana con un gran moño negro en la cintura y unos guantes negros que llegaban hasta el codo.

-¿Lirium?¿Que haces aquí?-Ryuk le pregunto sorprendido.

-Pasaba por aquí hasta que escuche que dejaste caer tu libreta al mundo humano, y que las cosas se habían puesto bastante interesantes.

-Me sorprende que alguien como tu bajara al mundo humano-

-El mundo de las brujas no es como era antes, ya no hay nada interesante que nos entretenga.- dijo Lirium -Lastima que llege algo tarde para ver el show- y empezó a reírse como maniática (N/A: Parecida a la risa maniática de Light).-De todos modos…respóndeme ¿Quieres que vuelva las cosas interesantes?-

**Espero que les guste n.n ya se es algo corto, pero es el prologo :P.**

**SaiKa**


	2. Cap1 Comienza el juego

**Holaaaaaaaaaaaaa jajaj perdón por ausentarme en esta y las otras historias estos dias es que no me llegaba la inspiracion y cuando estube por publicar me castigaron :P.**

**Disfruten :D**

** Capitulo 1:Comienza el juego.**

** Torre de Reloj**

Una mujer de pelo blanco hasta los tobillos y ojos rojos , piel pálida y labios subía las escaleras de una vieja torre de reloj. Cuando subió a la cima de la torre camino hacia el centro de la habitación.

Era una torre bastante antigua, en las puntas estaban las telarañas con las arañas aguardando a que su presa callera en su trampa. Aquella habitación estaba llena de espejos de todos tamaños y tipo. Cada espejo era un mundo.

Esa torre de reloj no era un edificio cualquiera, era el centro del universo. Cada espejo tenia encerrado un mundo todos iguales, pero con situaciones diferentes.

La bruja centro su atención en uno de los espejos donde se veía como Light Yagami se arrastraba, mal herido, por las escaleras de una vieja bodega. La mujer sonrió para si misma disfrutando de su dolor y desesperación.

Volteo a ver los demás espejos y empezó a buscar que otro mundo para usar en su juego–A ver ,a ver-dijo y empezó a recorrer la sala en busca de un espejo, pero ninguno le intereso. Hasta que vio en un espejo una chica de unos 17 años, aunque parecía de 15, dormida sobre su escritorio encima de unos dibujos.

La peliblanca traspaso su mano por el espejo y luego todo su cuerpo y apareció en aquel mundo en la habitación de la chica. Se acercó a ella y la observo de cerca tenía el pelo castaño hasta los hombros, teñido de rubio en las puntas y piel palida. Recorrio su habitación y obsero los dibujos de Death note , Soul Eater, Inuyasha, Clannad,Kuroshitsuji y demás. Volvió a mirar a la chica y noto que bajo sus papeles y demás, había un cuaderno negro bien escondido.

Sin despertar a la chica, tomo el cuaderno y lo observo de cerca.

-Death Note- leyó el título del cuaderno escrito en plateado -Esto será interesante…-

**20 de Noviembre de 2006 (Death Note) Argentina, Buenos Aires.**

-Otro caso resuelto-susurro L, el mejor detective del mundo .Ese caso no fue gran cosa, el segundo Jack el destripador, asi era como lo conocían, pero su verdadero nombre era Daniel Mendosa. Había asesinado a 12 chicas entre los 20 y 15 años, primero estrangulaba a su víctima y luego le extraía los órganos para luego venderlos.

Era un día gris y se notaba que estaba por llover. Watari había ido a la ciudad a hacer unos encargos que le hizo L. Por lo que estaba completamente solo en el hotel que estaba hospedado.

**-Ayuda….-**susurro una voz en su cabeza. El detective se levantó del suelo y dejo los pasteles de chocolates que estaba comiendo **-Ayuda…-** volvió a susurrar la voz, en ese mismo instante la gotas de lluvia empezaron a golpear la ventana seguidas de las campanas de la iglesia cerca de allí.

**-Que alguien me ayude..- **susurro la voz antes de desaparecer.

**28 de Enero de 2013 ( Mundo real) PDV Sakura Argentina Buenos Aires.**

-Hoy es el día….- Suspire y me levante de la cama. Hoy era el día en el que Light Yagami más conocido como Kira fue llevado a la justicia por Near, el sucesor de L.

Mi nombre es Samanta Vasquez, pero casi todos me llaman Sakura por mi obsesión por el anime y las flores de cerezo. Había terminado las clases así que no tenía mucho que hacer, así que hice mi cama y ordene mi cuarto para que quedara perfectamente simétrico.

Me puse una remera negra de mangas cortas con unos shorts y unas botas que me llegaban hasta la rodilla. Luego de cambiarme busque bajo mi cama una caja blanca con la letra L en el, empecé a revolver las cosas que estaban allí hasta que encontré lo que buscaba, un collar de plata con la letra L , era como mi amuleto de la suerte.

Me lo puse y me dirigí a mi escritorio que esta echo un desastre, papeles por todos lados, puntas de lápices esparcidos por el escritorios y demás , luego de ordenar el escritorio empecé a buscar una cierta libreta negra.

-Que raro juraría que lo había dejado aquí- dije para mi misma. Me diriji al cuarto de mi hermano menor, Matías para ver si el lo tenia.

-¡Matías!-dije abriendo la puerta de su habitación.

-¿Qué?- Fue lo único que dijo ya que estaba concentrado en su libro.

-¿Has visto mi Death Note?-

-No- contesto, iba a obligarlo a que me ayude a buscarlo pero deci que mejor lo dejaba tranquilo, raramente agarraba un libro.

Volvi a mi habitación y luego de buscar un buen rato me di por vencida, tarde o temprano aparecería. Tome mi mochila y metí mi celular ,una campera gris, lápices y mi carpeta de dibujo.

Antes de salir de mi habitación me quede observando los dibujos de Death note que tenía pegados en la pared apartados de todos los demás dibujos de Soul Eater, Clannad, Kuroshitsuji, y demás. Era como una especie de altar, por si asi decirlo. Tenia dibujos de Light, Ryuk, Rem , Misa, Mello, Matt, Near, pero tenia muchos mas de L. Amaba como comía sus dulces, su forma de pensar, sus ojos….

**Espero que les alla gustado y en el proximo capitulo descubrirán mas sobre la bruja Lirium y sobre su "Juego"**

**Comentarios? ;)**


	3. Cap2 Sucesos extraños

**21 de Noviembre de 2006 (Death note) Argentina Buenos Aires.**

Ayer había sido el día más raro de la vida del detective, aparte de la voz extraña que había escuchado.

**Flash Back.**

Las voces en la cabeza de L habían cesado, pero las campanas seguían sonando causándole un gran dolor de cabeza al pelinegro. Watari aún no había llegado con su encargo de pasteles y su estómago empezaba a rugir. Comió la porción de pastel de chocolate que quedaba, si a eso se lo puede decir "comer" más bien devorar .En menos de 3 segundos el plato quedo vacío pero L seguía teniendo hambre y su estómago seguía rugiendo, por lo que no tubo más remedio de salir a comprar algo para comer.

Se puso sus zapatillas de deporte y salió del hotel. Mientras la gente trataba de buscar refugio para resguardarse de la lluvia, Ryuzaki caminaba despreocupado mientras las gotas de lluvia lo dejaban empapado, no le molestaba, en vez de eso, lo disfrutaba. Estaba aproximadamente a una cuadra de la panadería mas cercana cuando pudo ver a lo lejos, una chica de pelo negro hasta la cintura y ojos azules, parada en medio del camino, no parecía que le molestara la lluvia. Traía un vestido blanco sin mangas que le llegaba hasta las rodillas con un lazo negro en la cintura, lo mas raro, que además estaba desabrigada, es que estaba descalza. El detective, cuando paso por su lado pudo oírla decir débilmente.

-Que lindo-murmuro débilmente .Cerro lo ojos y levanto su cabeza. Mientras las gotas de lluvia golpeaban su rostro –Lastima que hoy es mi último día…-susurro y de a poco fue abriendo los ojos.

-¿Ultimo dia?-Pregunto Ryuzaki .Enseguida la chica se dio cuenta de su presencia y volteeo a verlo.

-Hoy es el último día de mi vida-dijo suavemente.

**Torre de Reloj.**

Lirium observaba el mundo de Death Note. Todo estaba saliendo según su plan .Ahora solo quedaba ponerse en marcha en el otro mundo. Se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió al espejo donde el mundo de Sakura la esperaba. Traspaso el espejo y enseguida apareció enfrente de la casa de Sakura.

**28 de Enero de 2013 (Mundo Real) PDV Sakura.**

-¡Matías!¡Ya me voy!-Grite mientras abría la puerta.

-¡ESPERAME!-Grito bajando las escaleras en menos de 3 segundos-Voy con voz-

-¿Y a dónde quieres ir?-pregunte.

Enseguida Matías saco un catálogo de juguetes y apunto con el dedo un robot de juguete Azul y plateado con una antena en lo que era la cabeza del reloj y ojos rojos.

-Así que eso es lo que estabas leyendo- suspire. A Matías no se le iban bien los libros así que no me sorprendió mucho. Pero era como tener al mismo Near frente a mí, era exactamente igual que él, excepto que el tenía el pelo castaño, pero dejando de lado eso, para mí era Near. Era Fanático de los juguetes, tenía cientos de robots y autos de juguetes .Jugaba con cualquier cosa que le pusieras encima.-Vamos- dije y fuimos a la juguetería más cercana.

Cuando entramos Matías salió disparado a la estantería donde tenían guardado los robots, el ya se conocía la jugeteria entera de pies a cabeza por la cantidad de veces que había venido a esta tienda.

Cuando Matías encontró el Robot que buscaba nos dirigimos a la caja.

-Hola Matias, hola Sakura- Saludo Eric, el cajero todos los trabajadores de aquí ya nos conocían por las veces que veníamos.

-Hola Eric-Salude. Matías le dio el Robot a Eric y él lo metió en una bolsa.

-Son $45,99-Dijo Eric y le dio el Robot A Matias.

Suspire y le di el dinero – Si sigo asi me quedare sin dinero-suspire mirando mi billetera ya que solo me quedaban $15 y me tenia que alcanzar para el mes que viene.

Cuando salimos de la juguetería Matías arrojo la bolsa ya saco el robot destruyendo el paquete y luego tirándola al suelo.

-Al menos puedes tirar la caja en el tacho-suspire y me diriji al tacho que estaba al lado del semáforo de la esquina mientras Matías se quedó en un banco jugando con su nuevo juguete. Al tirar la caja voltee y me encontré con un niño de no más de 5 años observándome. Era como un mini L. Llevaba la misma ropa que L y el pelo desordenado como el.

-Oye buen Cosplay-dije pero el chico no respondió y se fue corriendo sin darse cuenta que tiro un cuaderno negro. –¡Oye Espera!-dije y recogí la libreta pero el niño ya se había ido –Te olvidaste tu Death Note-susurre y empecé a ojear la Death Note.-Un minuto…-dije y empecé a ver la libreta detenidamente -¡Esta es mi Death Note!-dije. No cabia duda esa era mi Death Note pero ¿cómo lo consiguió?


	4. Cap3 Vida luego de la muerte

**21 de Noviembre de 2006.**

Pero los sucesos extraños no pararon ese día, Ryuzaki aún seguía sentado en una silla al lado de la cama de hospital, donde la chica de pelo negro y ojos azules estaba dormida muriéndose a cada minuto que pasaba. Cuando regresaba de la panadería con los pasteles de fresa y demás dulces, volvió a ver a la chica en medio de la lluvia.

**Flash Back.**

-¿Por qué sigues aquí?- pregunto Ryuzaki a unos metros de ella. Enseguida la pelinegra volteo a verlo pero no dijo nada. Solo se quedó viéndolo unos minutos y luego le dio una débil sonrisa.

-Adiós-dijo casi como un susurro, luego una luz cegó a el detective seguido del ruido del rayo y la chica se desplomo en el suelo.

**Fin de Flash Back.**

"**Esta chica había sido alcanzada por un rayo, aunque ella sabía que pasaría ¿Por qué no se fue de allí?" **Pensaba Ryuzaki mientras observaba a la chica que estaba en un estado bastante delicado. En eso llego Watari con unos papeles en la mano.

-¿Averiguaste lo que te pedí?- Pregunto L.

-Si, Aquí esta- dijo y le dio los papeles a Ryuzaki.-La chica se llama Laila Rodríguez .Sus padres murieron hace 5 años en un incendio y se estuvo manejando sola desde entonces-dijo Watari mientras L leía el expediente de la chica.

**28 De Enero de 2013 (Mundo Real) PDV Sakura.**

Aun no entiendo como ese niño había conseguido mi Death Note. Estaba sentada en el pasto cerca de un gran árbol, cual me encantaba escalar cuando era niña. Había ido allí con Matías para distraerme un poco y para dibujar, pero después de encontrarme con ese niño no podía sacar la vista de la Death Note, además que se me había ido la inspiración.

-¡Samanta!-Grito Matías corriendo desde los columpios que estaba a solo unos metros de allí.-¿Ya nos vamos?-pregunto.

-Pero si recién acabamos de llegar ¿Te aburriste tan rápido?-dije y el asintió con la cabeza.-De todas formas deja de llamarme Samanta, no me gusta.-

-Lo sé, por eso lo hago- Dijo en un tono burlón. Odio que me llamen Samanta, es un nombre lindo pero… no es para mí, es demasiado elegante, es por eso que todos me llamen Sakura .En 10 años no pude convencer a Matías que me llame por ese nombre, ni una.

Di un suspiro y me levante-De todas formas hoy no estaba muy inspirada-dije y meti mi libreta en mi mochila.-Vamos- dije y salimos del parque.

Luego de caminar un rato por la ciudad y ver varias tiendas de ropa a las cuales tuve que obligar a Matías que entre, nos dirigimos a casa.

-No se por qué vas a tantas tiendas si al final no compras nada-dijo Matias.

-¡No compre nada porque me quede sin dinero por comprarte ese robot!-Grite dándole un golpe en la cabeza. No se confundan aunque él era exactamente igual a Near no estaba siempre detrás de el. Éramos de esos típicos hermanos que nos odiamos, pero en el fondo (BIEN EN EL FONDO), nos amábamos.-Solamente te compre el robot porque te debía dinero-.

Estábamos a unas cuadras de casa y estábamos por cruzar las vías del tren. Hasta que se escuchamos la campana que indicaba que el tren se acercaba por lo que no nos movimos de nuestro lugar para que el tren no nos pasara por encima. En eso el mismo niño disfrazado de L paso la barrera tratando de atrapar la pelota que un niño había lanzado, el silbato del tren sonaba mientras se acerca a toda velocidad. Cuando el niño recogió la pelota y vio que el tren se acercaba a el, puso la cara mas inocente del mundo sabiendo lo que lo esperaba.

Inconscientemente corrí hacia el niño y lo empuje para que saliera de la vías. Voltee para ver como el tren se acercaba y después todo se volvo negro.

**PDV Normal.**

Todos se acercaron horrorizados al cuerpo de la chica que había sido arrollado por el tren, mientras Matías se quede en silencio mientras la lagrimas salían de sus ojos. Se acercó al cuerpo de su hermana ya sin vida y callo de rodilla frente a ella.

-¡SAKURAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-

Mientras tanto la mirada inocente del niño disfrazado de L se transformó en una sonrisa satisfecha.

**28 de Enero de 2006 (Death Note)**

La salud de Laila seguía sin cambios y Ryuzaki intentaba luchar contra el sueño, los parpados le pesaban y peor aun se había quedado sin café. Cuando el detective se rindió y decidió echarse una pequeña siesta, las luces de los aparatos médicos se iluminaron y las alarmas también, Ryuzaki se despertó de un salto y enseguida una enfermera entro al cuarto.

-Por favor le pido que se retire- dijo y echo a L de allí -¡Doctor rápido!-Grito la enfermera y enseguida el doctor entro a la habitación seguid de otras enfermeras con uniformes y sombreros blancos.

**Unos minutos después**

El doctor salió con la cabeza baja, y Ryuzaki enseguida sabía que algo iba mal. Cuando el doctor vio a Ryuzaki enseguida se dirigió a él.

-Lo lamento señor López (N/A: López es el apellido del alias que L estaba utilizando en ese momento) Laila ha muerto- dijo el doctor esas palabras resonaron en su cabeza por unos segundos, y luego las palabras que aquella chica había dicho.

"**Que lindo… lastima que hoy es mi ultimo día"**

"**Hoy es el último día de mi vida"**

"**Adiós"**

L aun no podía creerlo aun si sabía que iba morir ¿Por qué no pidió ayuda? ¿Por qué no lucho por su vida como cualquier persona lo hubiera hecho?. Mientras Ryuzaki aun trataba de procesar lo que el doctor le acababa de decir una enfermera salió corriendo de la habitación -¡DOCTOR TIENE QUE VER ESTO!- Grito y los dos entraron a la habitación. A los 2 se les abrieron los ojos al ver como la chica aún seguía respirando.

-¡Imposible si ya no tenía pulso!-Dijo el doctor.

-¡Es un milagro!- exclamo una de las enfermeras.

Ryuzaki se acercó a la cama donde Laila estaba acostada, el doctor y las tres enfermera que estaban allí también se acercaron y poco a poco los parpados de la chica se abrieron.

-¡Esta viva!-Exclamaron la enfermeras al mismo tiempo.

Pero había una cosa que las enfermeras y el doctor no se dieron cuenta. El detective aun la veía confundido, cundo conoció a la chica sus ojos eran azules, pero ahora eran verdes…

**Espero que estén contentos subí 2 Capítulos en un día n.n. Ya se lo que piensan ¿Que demonios esta pasando? pero todo se va a explicar en el próximo Capitulo.**

**Comentarios?**

**SaiKa**


End file.
